


one (1) of my pieces of fanart based on Love Thy Enemy

by KarmaRoses



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaRoses/pseuds/KarmaRoses
Summary: just really like this fic, more 2 come
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	one (1) of my pieces of fanart based on Love Thy Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeemonLii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Thy Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018814) by [ZeemonLii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii). 



i really hope this works because i have no idea how to use this ^^;


End file.
